Electronic devices have entered the era of surface mount technology (SMT). With the development of miniaturization of electronic devices, the outlines of the SMT components have gradually miniaturized.
With the progress of science and technology, fingerprint recognition has become the standard of smart phones, tablet computers, and other terminal devices. At present, fingerprint unit chips (also known as fingerprint module chips) have a variety of shapes, such as round, square, rectangle and so on. In practical applications, packaging a fingerprint unit chip or other chips needs to consider various factors, such as performance, cost, appearance, and so on. It can be seen that how to provide a chip package apparatus with quick response has become an urgent problem to be solved.